


The 10 Mysteries of UA

by TheOverWorld



Category: Mekakucity Actors, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ayano is happy, Ene is a bitch, Mekakushi Dan is dead, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Sees Ghosts, as well as one for all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Mekakucity Actors x BNHA/MHAMekakushi Dan are all ghosts of students who once attended UA, Ayano Tateyama (No.0) interacts with the students the most. Momo, Mary and Ayano are the ones who the students of Class 1-A see the most - With no one knowing who they are, Aizawa tells the tales of each member of the 10 Mysteries.Follow Class 1-A and their adventures of meeting the ghosts of the past
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Mystery No.1

_The bell rang - Signalling the start of class._ "Everyone in their seats. We are learning something new, something that Nezu has finally allowed me to teach." _Everyone sat quietly, hearing these words. What would it be - Why wasn't it taught in earlier years?_ "We will be learning about the 10 Mysteries of UA. Starting with number one all the way to ten." _The class sat silent, Present Mic - Yamada Hizashi - sneaking in the back door, listening in._ "They started as a rumor spread by many of the students during Mic and I's last year at UA. A girl with a red scarf standing on the furthest corner of the roof, A girl with a dark purple sweater who stands at the end of the hall on first floor - between the hours of 8pm to 3am, A boy in green coveralls - often found sitting on the path over to training ground beta-" _Mic walked to the front and handed Aizawa a coffee, before sitting on a stool next to him._

"A boy who follows you throughout the third floor as a fellow classmate - changing or disappearing the moment you ask him a question, A girl with long white hair - found in the library on the second floor, the furthest table from the stairs - Who once you look at her you experience something similar to sleep paralysis- unmoving until she disappears, A girl wearing a bright orange dress - who no matter how hard you try to ignore her or look away - you will find yourself staring at, A computer in the tech lab that is broken and shows error messages no matter how many times its fixed - Often a ghostly form of a tall girl with black hair in twintails is seen standing near or sitting at said computer." 

_The class hadn't said a word through this- several other teachers had come into the room at this point. Midoriya furiously writing everything down, Tokoyami seeming very interested, Uraraka looking like she was about to faint out of fear - along with Aoyama._

"A boy wearing a red jacket and slippers - often seen in the unused club room on second floor- muttering about a 'stupid virus' on his phone, A boy around middle schooler age - wearing a blue t-shirt, often found near the traffic lights here on campus near the front - only ever crossing when a supply truck comes onto campus, The final one is a boy with white hair - often found standing outside of ground omega - No one really knows why he is there or where he came from" 

* * *

_The class broke for lunch - everyone whispering amongst themselves about the 10 Mysteries. Midoriya - headed to the roof, hoping to see the girl or perhaps just find a quiet space to think about the 10. Of course when he got there it was quiet, no girl, just the wind. He sighed and took a seat on one of the benches - eating his lunch as he wrote more in his notebook. The sound of footsteps was heard before a voice sounded_ "I didn't expect to find anyone up here today..." _Midoriya looked up at this - seeing a girl wearing a black and white middle school uniform. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, however what stood out most was her red eyes and red scarf._

"I'm Tateyama Ayano, your Midoriya Izuku from class 1-A right?" "Uh, yeah. What about you?" "I was a student of class 3-C once upon a time - however that has long past." _She sat down next to Midoriya, wearing a soft smile. 'who is she? where did she come from? Once was in 3-C what does that mean?!?!?!'_ "May I call you Izuku?" _He snapped out of his thoughts_ "Oh uh, sure. If I can call you Ayano?" "Of course!"

_They sat in silence for several minutes before she spoke_ "If you have any questions I can answer them." "Okay, well - What did you mean by 'Was a student of class 3-C once upon a time'?" "Well it's pretty obvious - I died. I am currently 18 years old, however I've been here for over 5 years." _Izuku went quiet - his mumbling stopping. The bell rang signalling that class was to start soon -_ "Can I come to class with you?" _and without a thought_ "Oh uh yeah, sure"

* * *

"Welcome back everyone - We will be continuing with the 10 Mysteries. Starting with the first one - The girl with the red scarf who is often found on the roof in the furthest corner from the stairs. It is said that when she attended the school, that her quirk was part of a family of quirks - all called 'Snake eyes'. Hers was called 'Favouring Eyes', however the details of her quirk are not listed." 

_Mic took over the next part_ "It is said that she wears a long red scarf, two red hair clips and a black and white middle school's winter uniform. Some reports say that her eyes are red while others say that her eyes are brown - matching her mid chest length brown hair. Her birthdate is not listed nor the day she died." 

_Ayano - who was leaning against the windows next to Midoriya - started giggling. Midoriya glancing over in her direction before she walked to the front of the room._ "However if you see her - Please tell any one of the staff." _Ayano turned visible to everyone and tapped Mic's shoulder_ "Hello sir - I think I saw the girl you are talking about" _The class started screaming as she stood there with a smile on her face - her clothes and scarf waving in the non-existent wind._

"I suppose I should introduce myself" _she said once everyone had calmed down. Her eyes were brown - no longer the red that Izuku had seen them before._ "I am Tateyama Ayano - Holder of the Favouring eyes. They once allowed me to share my memories, thoughts and emotions with anyone I chose. I am the founder of a group called the Mekakushi Dan - leading me to being No.0" _She walked around the room before returning to the front_ "If anyone has any questions - I will try my best to answer them."


	2. Mystery No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A meets Kido and Kano, Ayano and Kido learn that Izuku might have the Combining Eyes, and Ene breaks Kaminari's phone.

_It had been about a week since Ayano had shown up, asking questions and providing answers. The class had decided to wait a week before learning about the 'Second Mystery of UA', Ayano agreed to help them meet the second - if she wished to even meet the class._

"You will need to be here after hours, since you all live on campus now - it is possible. Between 8pm to 3 am. I'll meet you outside your classroom." _Is what she said before disappearing. The class had gotten worried but ended up going back to their dorms till later in the day. Ayano had actually gone to go find Kido._ "As expected you are here." _[Ayano's](https://pm1.narvii.com/6167/9ee5026421e56b611aed6c11e8b885b205379d95_00.jpg) eyes turned red as she turned to face [Kido](https://s1.zerochan.net/Kido.Tsubomi.600.1961603.jpg) \- who also had her eyes active. _"You are helping those kids?" "Why not right? Who knows we might go back if I do. You and I both know that being alive was better than this." _Kido nodded_ "Well If they are meeting me tonight - I'm bringing Kano, not dealing with this shit alone." "Understandable. I just wanted to let you know that Izuku was quirkless before All Might passed his ability on to him." "Wait green kid was quirkless?" "Yes, I'm thinking he might have had The Combining Eyes. We all know that the Eye Abilities don't show as quirks." 

"Its possible but I thought Mary still had them?" "She still has control over all the Eye Abilities, However we both have ours don't we?"


End file.
